Cruelty
by jacksparrow589
Summary: Set after chapter 35, or Brotherhood ep. 16. Riza and Roy’s conversation is continued where no one can hear. Spoilers through chapter 58. Royai-ishness if you read between the lines. Oneshot.


**Cruelty**

"Cruel? How is it cruel? I'm saving them from the truth."

"They're going to find out sooner or later."

"I can't tell something like that to a kid!"

"Edward and Alphonse might not be worldly, but they know death, Sir. They'll know that you lied, and whatever trust was there…"

Roy didn't speak for a moment. Riza was right. She always was. "What do you want me to do about it, then?"

Riza looked at him squarely. "When they come to you, admit that you were wrong to keep such a thing from them, noble though your intentions were."

They had finally reached the office. The rest of the men were at lunch, and an uncomfortable silence hung between the two as they arranged papers on their desks.

"Would you have lied to _me?_" Riza finally asked. "Would you have told me that my father had moved out without me for whatever reason? If he had been murdered, would you say that he had just been sick?"

Roy sighed. "Your father was the only family you had left. It's different."

"_No, it isn't_," insisted Riza. "Those boys don't have a literal family to return to, but Hughes was as much a father or an uncle to them as he was a brother to you."

Sinking down onto the couch, Roy put his head in his hands. "I want him to be alive, so much. I'd give whatever it took. I'd look at every single photo, I'd get married to the next woman I saw… I'd take the damn bullet for him if it'd bring him back!"

Riza walked over. "But it won't. No amount of pretending, conjecture or bargaining will bring Hughes back. He's dead. It's over." She sat down next to Roy. "You can't just look back and act as if nothing happened, but you can't focus on what should've been, either. In an ideal world, we wouldn't be having this conversation. We wouldn't be fighting this war because everything would be fair. As it is, we live in an unfair and imperfect world. We just have to try to live as best we can, even if it means facing the harsh truth."

Roy said nothing. He seemed almost frozen where he was. The only sound in the room was two sets of lungs breathing in-synch. Riza put her head back and looked at the ceiling.

So quietly and suddenly that it took Riza by surprise, Roy finally said, "I'm crazy. By all accounts, I should've given up long ago. I probably shouldn't have made it this far. I shouldn't be alive. But I have and I am, and because my friend cared enough about me to…" Roy trailed off, looking at his hands, which were now folded in his lap.

"It's all right. It's hard, but you've said you can't give up. This country needs someone like you now more than ever. If you're going to say it, you've got to make good on it." Riza put her hand on top of Roy's. "You can't do it alone. Even if it means taking the same risks as Hughes, even if it means meeting his same fate… I'm here."

Roy flipped a hand over to grab Riza's. "You were right. As horrible as the truth is, well, it's the truth. I can't hate you for telling it how it is." He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Heh." Roy had to smile to himself. "Somehow, I don't think those boys will be nearly as forgiving. But at least they'll be honest about it, unlike me." He stood. "Thank you, Riza, for reminding me."

Riza rose and went to her desk. She stopped and looked at Roy very seriously. "With how I suspect Ed will react, you won't be thanking me soon enough."

Roy shrugged. "Nothing you can control."

"I wish I could," Riza sighed.

"Didn't you just say that pretending, conjecture, and bargaining will get us nowhere? Don't go soft on me Riza. Not now." Roy offered a half-smile as Riza looked up to be sure he was joking. "Sorry. Cruelty must be in my nature."

"No it isn't," Riza told him. "You're simply as imperfect as the rest of us." She made sure she had full eye contact before continuing, "And I'd have you no other way."

As somber as it was meant, when Roy later recalled that conversation, he was still grinning like an idiot.

**A/N: Hmmm… Not much to say. This really wasn't going to turn out Royai in the beginning, but it just sort of did. I hope that didn't detract from the story, any. I know it kind of went around in circles sometimes, but lessons like these are hard to learn, right?**

**Well, let me know what you liked and what I can do to improve!**


End file.
